User blog:NeithR/Fast Attributes Training
Recently while playing Elona+, I have been focusing on improving my attributes instead of my level. I usually managed to increase all my attributes (except Life, Mana, Speed, and Luck) in less than 2 hours from Superb (200%+ potential) to Good by average 4 points. Currently, my attributes are currently above 200 without bonus and my current level is above 100. After all attributes become Good, I drank blessed potion of potentials. I also have tested with 380%+ all attributes potential (except Life, Mana, Speed, and Luck). In less than 2 hours, I managed to increase all attributes by 7 points from Superb to Great. Compared with the 200% potential before, I prefer the 380%+ since it boosted higher and faster than 200%+ (from Superb to Good) in less than 2 hours real life. Also, my conditions were: *Finished Act1, to get the pitiless to help improving my STR, CON, DEX and PER. Also, be sure to have high sound resistance equipments to resist from her dim-status attack. *Worshipping Kumiromi (as I am too lazy to press rest) for fast SP regeneration. *A high skill of Alchemy to make a lot of blessed potion of potentials. With that condition,this is my route to quickly improve all of my stats: *STR: Hit the pitiless + Gauge Release 100% using STR-bases weapon (I don't use any weapon) until her health is low, but don't kill her. Just leave and re-enter. *CON: Hit the pitiless + Gauge Release 100% using CON-based weapon (I use Stave) until her health is low, but don't kill her. Just leave and re-enter. *DEX: Hold down Drain Blood shorcut (since it drains SP, SP won't running out) on the pitiless until her health is low, but don't kill her. Just leave and re-enter. *PER: Shoot + Gauge Release 100% the pitiless using PER-based weapon (I use Gun) until her health is low, but don't kill her. Just leave and re-enter. *LER: Keep merging pet. I usually chose the pet from the slave master in Derphy. *WIL: Hold down Gauge Release shortcut (cost is 1 SP) near a non-talkable NPC until SP lower than 50. No turn will be consumed. *MAG: Hold down Dupli-Cane shortcut (cost is 1 SP) anywhere until SP lower than 50. No turn will be consumed. *CHR: Invest on shopkeeper. I usually get shopkeeper from my house for cheaper price, then fire and rehire to reset the invest price. That's currently how I managed to boost my all attributes. I probably will find a faster route that the current I wrote in the future. Also, sorry if I made bad writing as I am not a writer. This year 2016, improving my writing skill is one of my resolution. Changelog *1/3/2016 **Revised some paragraphs. **Changed method for STR and LER, also adding to some attributes. Thank AnnaBannana for his spreadsheet of Elona Experience Values (link can be found in his comment). *1/13/2016 **Revised time required to boost all attributes from 5 hours (which was a speculation) to less than 2 hours in real life (based on testing) **Changed method for CON from Houzanha into CON-based weapon **Added a comparison for 380%+ potential **Revised some texts Category:Blog posts